masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 39
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XXXIX) „Au, pass doch auf!“, rief Phoenixclaw, während ihr EVI in ihre Galauniform half. „Tut mir leid, sind die Zerrungen noch so schlimm?“, fragte EVI erschrocken. „Ja verdammt! Laut Mistral hab ich mir während der ganzen Kämpfe mehrmals die Knochen gebrochen und dadurch meine Implantate überladen. Ich hab davon nichts mitbekommen, aber das nervt jetzt schon, seit ich sie schonen muss.“ Seit London war eine Woche vergangen. Die Reaper, nun unter dem Kommando der neuen KI, welche aus Shepards Persönlichkeit erschaffen wurde, hatten mit der Reparatur der zerstörten Städte und Massenportale begonnen. Gleichzeitig begann die Verbrüderung von Citadel-Gemeinschaft und Föderation. Der Krieg hin trotzdem noch nach. Zahlreiche Gedenkfeiern und die Schiffe, die momentan im Trockendock lagen und ausgebessert wurden, erinnerten Tag für Tag daran. Auch sie wurde immer wieder daran erinnert, auch wenn die Narbe im Gesicht mittlerweile verheilt war, denn die Phoenix war durch den Crash auf Omega-Triat beschädigt worden, der Energiestoß hatte einige weniger wichtigen Systeme zerstört und viele Kabel verschmort. Zusammen mit ihrem Schwesterschiff, der Normandy SR2, die von der Allianz den rechtmäßigen Eigentümern zurückgegeben wurde, befand sie sich nun im Trockendock der Altairs-Station. Auf selbiger war noch etwas, was auch sie förmlich dazu gezwungen hat von Abstergo her zu kommen. Präsident Arivoso hatte zu einen großen Bankett gerufen. Es war eine Veranstaltung, zu der sämtliche Politiker und hohen Offiziere eingeladen waren, egal auf welcher Seite sie einst standen. Phoenixclaw hatte sich dafür extra aus dem Bett bemüht und ihr Aufbauprogramm abgebrochen. EVI reichte ihr die Jacke und half beim Einrasten der Klickverschlüsse am rechten Verschluss der Jacke. Phoenixclaw blickte in den Spiegel. Diese Uniform war ein Zwitter aus der normalen Galauniform und dem Gewand der Astreus. Die Jacke erinnerte an die Uniformen vergangener Zeit. Auf dem königsblau des Stoffes leuchtete am rechten Rand eine Reihe goldene Knöpfe, wobei die Jacke über die sieben kleinen Klickverschlüsse an eben diesen Rand geschlossen wird. Auf der linken Seite, etwa auf Höhe des ersten Knopfes befand sich golden das Zeichen der Star Alliance und darüber das der Wing Technologies. Der Kragen war leicht aufgestellt und innen weiß. Vom Kragen gingen zwei silberne Streifen runter zu ihren Achseln, wobei der Streifen von dort bis zu ihrer Hüften verlief und dort in das bekannte Muster eines Proxima-Anzuges wechselte. Das unten liegende, dunkelblaue Oberteil besaß zwei Schwalbenschwänze, welche mit einer weißen Stickerei verziert waren und teilweise sogar die schwarze Hose mit den silbernen und dunkelblauen Vita-Bahen verdeckten. Am rechten Bein trug sie zudem, ebenfalls vom Schwalbenschwanz verdeckt, den Halfter für die Kampflanze, welche sie nun wieder offiziell auf den Stationen tragen durfte. Nur bei den Stiefeln hatte sie leichte Probleme, da sie mit den Carbon-Schienen an ihren Beinen zu klein waren. EVI musste ein zweites Paar holen, damit sie fertig ausstaffiert werden konnte. „Hm… mit der Kampflanze geht das Konzept etwas baden.“, meinte Phoenixclaw als sie die goldene Lanze halfterte und dabei den Schwalbenschwanz zur Seite drückte. „Es erfüllt seinen Zweck.“, entgegnete EVI und holte die Orden für Tapferkeit und Großmut. „Sieht man die Schienen an meinen Armen?“, fragte sie unsicher. „Nein. Brauchst du die Krücke noch?“, entgegnete EVI und steckte ihr die beiden Orden unter dem Zeichen der Star Alliance und so direkt über ihrer Brust an. „Ich hoffe nicht. Wie sieht das denn aus? Ich, der Admiral der die Galaxie… die Föderation befreit hat, auf Krücken?“ „Ich glaube einige erwarten das förmlich. Wegen der paar Tage k.o. herrschte einige Ungewissheit in der Föderation und man sprach schon davon, dass du irgendwelchen Verletzungen erlegen bist.“ „Wow… Das nenn ich mal Rückhalt…“, sprach sie ernüchtert und zupfte alles nochmal zurecht. Es klopfte und Silver kam rein, auch er trug nun die Galauniform, allerdings in ihrer Reinform, sprich ohne die Schwalbenschwänze und in einen dunklen graublau. „Präsident Arivoso, einige Mitglieder des Hohen Rates und Admiral Hackett sind eingetroffen. Ich vermute, dass sie auf dich warten.“, meinte er nur. „Ja, ich komme.“ „Bist du wirklich wieder fit? Immerhin…“, fragte er, wurde aber von ihr ausgebremst. „Ja, mir geht’s gut. Nun komm, heute wird es richtig witzig.“ Die Wing Technologies, beziehungsweise die Altairs, zeigten endlich ihre ganze Pracht. Die Mitglieder der Föderationsspezies waren durch die Wachleute mit den aktivierten Kampflanzen und deren weißen Uniformen nicht verwundert, sondern begrüßten das scheinbar. Die Asari und Turianer allerdings fanden das scheinbar befremdlich, jedenfalls gingen sie immer recht schnell an den Leuten vorbei, vielleicht kamen sie auch mit dieser neuen Situation nicht zurecht. Der große Empfang fand in einer der Hauptsäle, mit Blick auf die Trockendocks, Alta’ir und einen Teil der wing’schen Flotte, statt. Bereits draußen vor der Tür konnte man hören, das ein „Gloria Galactica“ angestimmt wurde. Phoenixclaw ging zögernd rein, darauf bedacht trotz der unbequemen Schienen weder zu Humpeln, noch irgendwelchen steifen Bewegungen zu machen. In dem großen Raum mit einer stilisierten Tribünentreppe, die ihn so in mehrere Ebenen unterteilte, befand sich eine große Anzahl von Leuten. Sie standen zwischen den Pflanzen, saßen in den Couchnischen oder den Séparées und den kleinen Sitzgruppen überall. Beherrscht wurde der prächtig wirkende Saal von den großen Panoramafenstern, die einen lichtgefilterten Blick auf Alta’ir und der 3. Flotte der Star Alliance freigaben. Außerdem konnte man durch sie die sich im Trockendock befindlichen Schiffe, die Normandy und die Phoenix, sowie vier andere, sehen. Praktisch direkt neben den Eingang befand sich Ratsherrin Zvak’rat’sze, in einen prächtigen und eleganten Seidenkleid und mit einen herrlichen Perlenschmuck auf den Kopf und nicht minder prächtigem siebenreihigen Perlenkragen um den Hals, mit Ratsherrin Irissa, einer weiteren Asari und einer Neurokia-Kiamara im Gespräch. Sie konnte beim Vorbeigehen nur hören: „Ja, die Wahrscheinlichkeiten für eine solche Überschneidung liegt im Milliardenbereich. Allerdings müssen die Asari noch viel erreichen, ehe sie auch 5000 Jahre alt werden und unsere Weisheit und unser Wissen auch nur verstehen können.“ „Uns sind 1000 Jahr schon genug, Ratsherrin Zvak’rat’ske.“, entgegnete die andere Asari. „Es heißt „Zvak’rat’sze“, mit einem weichen „Se“ und einen fast stummen „d“ am Ende.“, berichtigte die andere Neurokia, wurde aber von Ratsherrin Zvak’rat’sze zurückgerufen, worauf das Gespräch einfach weiterlief. Phoenixclaw blickte sich weiter um und sah etwas, was sie niemals erwartet hatte: Arivoso, Ratsherrin Esheel, Ratsherrin Octavia und Admiral Hackett standen zusammen und diskutierten den Wortfetzten nach über die zukünftige Zusammenarbeit der beiden Systeme. Mit dem Verstummen der Musik ging sie näher zu den Herrschaften, wurde aber kurz davor von Raek’a abgefangen, seines Zeichens der designierte Ratsherr der Kent’rar. Er begrüßte sie so herzlich, dass sie mit schmerzverzerrten und einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut ihre Hand aus seinen Griff ziehen musste. „Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, aber vergiss meine Verletzungen nicht…“, meinte sie und schüttelte den Schmerz ab, damit wurde sie auch von den anderen bemerkt. „Ah… Admiral Phoenixclaw, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Ihre Verletzungen noch zu schlimm sind.“, meinte Arivoso. Phoenixclaw nickte kurz und entgegnete: „Es ist ein Testlauf. Eigentlich dürfte ich mich außerhalb meines Reha-Programmes noch nicht bewegen, glücklicherweise haben meine Ärzte dafür eine Ausnahme gemacht.“ „Ohne Sie, als die Retterin der Föderation und große Teile der Galaxie, hätte dieses Bankett keinen Sinn gemacht.“ „Sie schmeicheln mir. Ich hab eine Frage, stimmt es das Unus Raek’a Logis Ra Sekna zum neuen Ratsherr der Kent’rar aufgestiegen ist?“ „Ja, Unus Rotumba hat ihn noch während seiner Amtszeit bestimmt, und da er laut den Aussagen Ihrer Teammitglieder besonders hart in London gekämpft hat, ernannten wir ihn als führungsstarke Person, die die Kent’rar vielleicht auf den richtigen Weg zurückführen kann.“, antwortete Octavia. Raek’a lachte: „Ja, ich soll unsere „Regierung“ endlich genügend Autorität geben, damit es zu keiner solchen Uneinigkeit mehr kommt, wie vor einem Monat.“ „Na dann viel Spaß.“, flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Desweiteren redeten wir über die Zukunft der Citadel-Gemeinschaft in der Föderation.“, sprach Esheel weiter. „Dann vermute ich mal gerade raus, dass es explizit um die verlorenen Brüder der Altairs geht, oder?“, fragte sie verwundert. „Unteranderen. Allerdings wird es lange dauern, bis die Differenzen zwischen Menschen und Altairs gut genug abgebaut wurden, damit sie wieder zu einer Rasse werden können.“, entgegnete Hackett, worauf Octavia das Gesicht leicht verzog. „Genau das ist aber der Knackpunkt. Wir können die Citadel-Völker, und vor allem die Menschen, erst nach genauen Prüfen in die Föderation aufnehmen. Es kann gut sein, das die Bindung an die Masseneffekt-Portale eine zu große Hürde darstellen. Außerdem ist nicht bewiesen ob die Altairs wieder mit ihren, ehemals als schmutzig und rachsüchtig verschrienen, Wurzeln zusammen kommen wollen. Wir haben eine utopische Zivilisation in nur zwei unserer Generationen geschaffen und möchten das nicht aufgeben.“, erklärte sie. Phoenixclaw fasste sich kurz an den Kopf. „Ja, das sind schwierige Themen. Leider sehe ich es wie Ratsherrin Octavia. Die Altairs haben sich erst wegen der Ignoranz der Menschheit abgespalten. Sie gingen einen alternativen, koexistenten Weg und leben nun als Synorganiker, befinden sich also auf einem Existenzlevel, von dem die Menschheit nicht mal träumen kann. Dafür kann ich sogar als Beweis stehen.“ „Hm… Wie ich das sehe wollen Sie aber noch die ganze Galaxie auf dieses Level bringen, oder ist mit dem Krieg auch die Idee der Konvergenz begraben worden?“, fragte Arivoso. „Nein, keineswegs. Davor muss allerdings der Tempel der sechsten Rasse in London vom ganzen Schutt befreit werden. Der Marker hat auf mich reagiert und dabei das Dach destabilisiert. Es ist momentan also nicht möglich, außer ich gehe das Risiko ein und werde am Ende von mehreren Tonnen Steinen begraben. Ich plan es allerdings noch, obwohl ich wegen meines momentanen Gesundheitszustandes noch keinen echten Zeitpunkt habe.“ „Wenn es eh noch einer Vorbereitung bedarf sollten Sie sich deswegen nicht unter Druck setzen. Erzählen Sie von London.“, meinte Arivoso gelassen und traf unwissentlich einen Schwachpunkt in ihrer Psyche. „London? Äh… Kennen Sie die Berichte des Masterminds über die Schlacht von 2036? Bevor die Sache mit der Blut-Konvergenz geschah?“, fragte sie ausweichend. „Ja, allerdings. Sie musste gegen die eigene Zivilbevölkerung und gegen ihre Klone kämpfen. In den Videoaufzeichnungen sieht man, wie dabei die Stadt bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört wird.“, antwortete er nur, scheinbar wissend, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war. „Genau so war es dort. Ich…“ Sie fasste sich nochmal an den Kopf und meinte: „Ich kann darüber nicht viel sagen. Es ist noch alles zu frisch. Es war auf jeden Fall hart, unglaublich hart und…“ Sie fasste sich erneut an den Kopf und versuchte gegen die Flashbacks anzukämpfen. Silver sah das aus einiger Entfernung und kam hergeeilt. Er fasste sie an den Schultern und meinte zu der Gruppe der mächtigsten Leute der Galaxie: „Vielleicht fragen Sie etwas anderes, nicht das Admiral Phoenixclaw hier noch einen Anfall bekommt und zusammenbricht.“ „Nein, nein. Geht schon. Also London? Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Die Berichte der Überlebenden, allen voran die von General Orita der Chitrau, sagen alles. Es war ein heilloses Chaos, bestehend aus Leuten die Reaper niederschossen, beziehungsweise Reaper die unsere Leute niederschossen. Den Rest kann man sich erdenken, wenn man die Berichte des Masterminds über den Kampf um London von 2036 gelesen hat, denn die treffen es trotz der anderen Situation ziemlich genau. Mehr kann und will ich momentan nicht sagen.“, erklärte sie nur und danke Silver für sein Eingreifen. Arivoso fragte trotzdem nochmal nach, scheinbar hoffte er auf so etwas, wie die Geschehnisse auf der Citadel. Phoenixclaw wehrte ihn nun aber erstaunlich hart ab: „Präsident Arivoso, es gibt einen guten Grund, weshalb ich darüber momentan nicht sprechen will.“ „Ok, tut mir leid. Meine Neugier war gerade zu groß.“ „Hat man gemerkt.“, flüsterte Silver, wobei Raek’a schmunzelte. „Sie wirken auf mich wirklich noch nicht fit.“, warf Ratsherrin Octavia in diesem Moment ein. „Wie gesagt, das hier ist mehr ein Testlauf…“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw leicht fertig, ihr wurde etwas schwindlig. „Dürfte ich Sie kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?“, fragte Hackett, was sie mit einen Nicken annahm. Sie gingen in einen etwas leiseren Bereich. Dabei kamen sie auch an Admiral Shepard vorbei, die zum ersten Mal mit einen Turianer Angesicht zu Angesicht sprach. Phoenixclaw klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und meinte nur: „Shepard, lös‘ keinen diplomatischen Zwischenfall aus, ok?“ „Mach ich nicht. Außerdem bist du nicht mehr meine Vorgesetzte.“ „Doch, bis zum Ende der Kriegskonventionen.“ Shepard flüsterte noch ein leises „Scheiße“ und wandte sich wieder dem Turianer, besser dem turianischen Ratsmitglied, zu. „Ich hab Sie noch nie so fertig gesehen, Admiral Phoenixclaw.“, fing Hackett an. „Sind Sie für so eine Masse an Leuten überhaupt bereit?“ Phoenixclaw konnte mit Mühe den Schwindel unterdrücken und antwortete: „Ja, es sind nur die Nachwirkungen eines unplanmäßigen, alles verzehrenden Kraftausbruchs. Etwas mehr Ruhe und… es geht wieder.“ „Ich habe bis jetzt nur Gutes über Sie gehört; dass Sie in London wie ein Löwe gekämpft haben und so weiter. Aber…“ „Was aber? Der Kampf in London war das schlimmste, was ich jemals erlebt habe. Ich weiß jetzt endlich wie sich das Mastermind gefühlt haben muss. Meine Killrate ist förmlich explodiert, zusammen mit meinen Muskeln…“ „So sehen Sie auch aus. Ganz ehrlich, Sie sind nicht bereit für derlei Veranstaltungen.“ „Das geht schon. Die meisten meiner Verletzungen sind schon verheilt, der Rest sollte keine solchen Probleme machen.“, entgegnete sie und musste echt aufpassen, da ihr Kreislauf tatsächlich am zusammenbrechen war. „Ich habe übrigens eine Frage bezüglich einer neuen, repräsentativen Station für die Erde, beziehungsweise der Allianz. Gibt es dafür schon Pläne?“ Hackett blickte kurz fragend. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wir sind aber momentan eh noch beim „Aufräumen“, zudem gibt es derzeit nicht mal vollständige Verlustlisten und dergleichen. Die Planung für eine neue Station, die der Arcturus-Station um nichts nachsteht, wird erst in einigen Monaten, wenn überhaupt, in Angriff genommen.“ „Hm… Tja, ok. Ich wollte nur andeuten, dass es dann vielleicht sinnvoll wäre die Rasse mit der besten Erfahrung für so etwas damit zu betreuen.“ „Die Altairs? Eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings sollten sie dann aufpassen, dass die Büros der Admiräle nicht schon wieder wie zu klein geratene Aussichtsdecks aussehen.“ „Oh, ich glaube das kriegen sie hin.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw, wobei sie nur gespielt gelassen war und, wie viele andere auch, auf die aufgetauchte Raumverzerrung achtete. Die bunten Aurora brachen auseinander und in deren Mitte tauchte die Stareagle-Station auf. Sie flog in Ehrenhaltung, so dass man sie schräg von oben sah. Der Anblick war schon gewaltig, noch gewaltiger wurde er aber, als sie die Flügel ausfuhr und damit auf die Entfernung Alta’ir verdeckte. „Ja, ich glaube das bekommen die Altairs wirklich hin.“, statuierte Hackett mit der größten mobilen Station vor Augen. Phoenixclaw ging es mit jeder Sekunde dreckiger und sie biss förmlich die Zähne zusammen um einen Zusammenbruch irgendwie zu vermeiden. Es hielt aber nicht lange: Hackett drehte sich kurz um, als die Hymne der Altairs angestimmt wurde, und genau in diesem Moment brach sie zusammen. „Maríe!“, das war das letzte was sie hörte. Geschafft blinzelte sie in leicht gelbes Licht, dann richtete sie sich schlagartig auf. „Verdammt… Was zum…?!“, meinte sie und hielt sich den Kopf. Mistral stand neben ihr, sie war wieder in einen Krankenhaus. „Was zum Teufel war das?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, während sie sich weiter den Kopf hielt. „Das war eine scheinbar spontane innere Blutung, gepaart mit einen kleinen Kraftausbruch, obwohl du beides momentan nicht vertragen kannst.“, erklärte Mistral locker und legte das Pad weg. „Da du allerdings für keines von beiden Anfällig bist, habe ich eine Kleinigkeit gesucht, Irakai.“, sprach sie weiter und ging um ihr Krankenbett herum. „Irakai?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verwundert. „Es ist klar, dass du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst. Welcher Avatar kann das schon?“ „Mistral, was ist los? Wie lang war ich weggetreten?“ „Ha, nicht mal eine Stunde. Aber die hat schon gereicht. Ich weiß warum du einfach so zusammengebrochen bist.“ „Sag es mir.“ „Deine Kraftmeridiane haben sich verändert. Ich habe dafür extra Meister Illusia aus den Bett geklingelt, damit sie das bei dir feststellen kann. Desweiteren sagte sie, dass es nur eine Gruppe mit einen so starken und so aussehenden Meridiannetz gibt: Nämlich die Götter.“ Phoenixclaw blickte kurz verwirrt auf Mistral. „Bitte was? Ich glaube, da war etwas in deinem Tee. Ich, eine Gottheit? Da lachen ja die Hühner.“ „Das Mastermind hat es bestätigt. Du bist die Göttin Irakai, die letzte der Quadriga.“ „Das Mastermind war hier?“, fragte Phoenixclaw weiter, worauf eine leicht durchscheinende Gestalt erschien und kurz nickte, ehe sie wieder verschwand. „Also Irakai… Den Namen kenn ich, aber was hat das zu bedeuten?“ „Die achtfach geflügelte Göttin Irakai ist die Galaxiemutter der Tristerium-Galaxie. Sie ist die große Schwester jeder anderen Gottheit.“, erklärte Mistral und setzte sich neben sie ans Bett. „Wieso hab ich dann nie etwas von ihr gehört?“ „Du hast wahrscheinlich auch nie von Antria, der Galaxiemutter der Triangulumgalaxie und Narahira, der Galaxiemutter der Andromedagalaxie gehört, oder?“ „Die saphirblaue, vierfach geflügelte Göttin der Andromedagalaxie kenn ich; mehr muss ich nicht wissen. Wieso bist du sicher, dass ich eine Galaxiemutter bin?“ „Schau auf deinen rechten Arm und sag mir was du dort siehst.“ Phoenixclaw zog den Ärmel zurück und blickte auf eine regenbodenfarbene Zeichnung in Form von acht Flügeln um eine Balkenspiralgalaxie, welches wie eigentlich alles auf ihrer Haut von den Leiterbahnen umgeben war. „Was ist das?“ „Die Zeichnung der Götter. Weißt du, das ändert alles! Verstehst du?“ Phoenixclaw schaute weiter auf die Zeichnung und sah irgendwie besagte Galaxie vor ihren Augen. „Ja, allerdings… Aber das ist alles nebensächlich. Zu allererst geht es jetzt um eine andere Sache. Eine Sache, die Konvergenz heißt, erst dann werde ich mich dem hier widmen.“ Mistral schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als hätte sie mit einem unwissenden Kind gesprochen und stand auf. „Jetzt ruh dich erst mal aus, den Rest können wir morgen besprechen.“, sprach sie und verschwand. Phoenixclaw blickte auf das nun leuchtende Zeichen auf ihren Arm. „Na toll… Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.“, seufzte sie und legte sich wieder hin. Ende von Kapitel XXXIX Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)